


new thing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Asexual Character, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:<br/><i>Clint /+ Natasha, Clint's asexual but not aromantic and Natasha started spending time with him for the break from sexual pressure, but then realizes she's fallen in love</i></p><p>for 3-sentence-fic day at comment-fic on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new thing

She climbs into the bed and nestles against his body, and a strong arm _(not a threat)_ reaches around her to hold her close.

She inhales the scent, the warmth, of his body and feels, against all her training and better judgment, _safe._

"I think I'm going to come over every night," she says nonchalantly, then looks up at Clint; he grins, nods, and it's settled.


End file.
